RAW is Hardy
by HB.Loaded
Summary: Follow the newest Raw Superstar Cris Hardy, the younger brother of Matt and Jeff, as he makes his presence known on the flagship show of the WWE. The story will follow his activities, promos, interviews, and matches in the WWE. R&R it's my first fic .


Cris Hardy is the (kayfabe) brother of Jeff and Matt Hardy. He begins his wrestling career at the age of 18 by taunting Jeff Hardy with anonymous messages that play after Jeff Hardy's promos, matches, and during Jeff Hardy video packages that mention defusing a bomb. Cris Hardy finally made his presence known at No Mercy 2008 debuting after Jeff Hardy succesfully defends his Intercontinental Championship against John Morrison. Jeff recognizes the guy but to the crowd he's virtually unknown until makes himself known by telling Jeff everything. How he's the forgotten Hardy due to his age, how Jeff takes the spotlight from him whenever they're at home, and how Jeff is bomb in the WWE. Cris goes on to attack Jeff Hardy with his finishing move the De-Fusal (an interpertation of the sitout power pomb that starts as a reverse DDT, then the opponent gets lifted up from that position onto Cris' shoulder where he spins the opponent and slams him down onto his back power bomb style while landing on his knees). For about the 3 weeks leading up to Cyber Sunday where he would face Jeff, Cris continously taunted his older brother and even attacked him backstage. This all led up to the much anticipated debut of Cris Hardy at Cyber Sunday where he went on to defeat Jeff Hardy in a No DQ match. This story will chronicle Cris Hardy's career in the WWE by focusing on his parts of the show.

Raw Champions  
World Tag Team Champions-Priceless (Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase)  
Women's Champion- Beth Phoenix  
Intercontinental Champion- **Cris Hardy**  
World Heavyweight Champion- CM Punk

Smackdown Champions  
WWE Tag Team Champions- Carlito and Primo  
Diva's Champion- Michelle McCool  
United States Champion- Shelton Benjamin  
WWE Champion- Triple H

ECW Champions  
ECW Champion- Matt Hardy

**Disclaimer: I OWN no part of the WWE except the Smackdown vs. Raw 2009 video game. Names of wrestlers (besides Cris Hardy), TV Shows, and other parts of the WWE that make up the entire company, rightfully belong to them. This is for the sole purpose of entertainment.**

RAW is HARDY

Raw Immediately started with no intro, no pyro, no lights. The arena was blacked out. A few seconds after the cameras were rolling and the crowd spurting out random things a spotlight went to the top of the ramp and nothing was heard but silence, even from the crowd. Tear Away hit the speakers as Cris Hardy's titantron came up. This was his new theme. He didn't pose at the top...he just walked straight down with the lights from his entrance illuminating the arena. Cris Hardy entered the ring and held up his new championship as he asked for a mic. Lillian gave him one. The music stops and the lights come back on. He waits a couple of seconds before finally speaking.

Cris- "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the new WWE intercontinental champion...Me. (He gets booed heavily) I did what I said I was going to do and that was to win championship gold in my very first match...And I will forever remain in the books as the youngest Intercontinental Champion in history. Not only that. I am the youngest champion in the history of the WWE. Now with that being said, when you boo me (crowd boos)...do you honestly think I'm going to care what you think? (He puts his arm, the one holding the mic, at his side and adjusts the belt on his shoulder. He's getting booed heavily.) Lets face it. I hate all of you and you hate all of me for being who I am...Who am I the idiots still ask... I am Cris Hardy. The one and the only.... You know what this title says about me? It says I'm somebody. I have gained a new form of attention. Aside from the people who are to afraid to face me (he stares out into the crowd before continuing), I've gained competitors...You know. The people who want this title. I'm the new it guy. Screw the WWE championship. Screw it away I can give a rats ass about who that champion is and that championship for now... I have one of the most coveted championships in the history of wrestling. This automatically transforms you from the guy who has matches to a bonafied superstar in this industry. And now you all will hate for me it. And I'm gonna cherish that hate because you all wanna be that superstar. You all wish that you could waltz in one night, win your first match...which happens to be on a pay per view, and win a belt this prestigious. Every man in that locker room. Every man on the active roster of all three brands wishes that's how their WWE career started. (He put his arm down again and yells at someone in the crowd.)

"You see, aside from everything I've accomplished as an individual, I'm a star on my own. Matt knew it and guess what, I beat him up. Jeff knew it, I took his title. You (points at a man in the audience) you know it, and I can take your wife, girlfriend, lotion...what ever means of a life you have. I can take it from you. (Crowd boos. Not as loud as previously.) The one thing I will leave you with is this. I'm leaving you with the memory of greatness in your presence. Considering how poor this town is you better hold on to this memory tighly...(crowd boo's) I doubt you'll ever have the money to come to another show in your life. REMEMBER THIS! REMEMBER THIS NIGHT! Tonight is the mark of a new WWE. The WWE where I am a superstar in every way you can think of. The WWE where I am champion...(CM Punk's music hits and he comes out to a huge ovation.)"

CM Punk makes his way down to the ring with a huge smile on his face and the WWE championship around his waist. The camera shifts between Cris' reaction and CM Punk's entrance. CM Punk walks past Cris after entering the ring and gets a mic. His music stops. The crowd is hot and behind him. The begin chanting his name.

Punk-"Yeah Cris...there's a little problem with the way you're approaching your win and title reign."

Cris-"Really? Dare to explain?"

Punk-"Dare? Cris I'm straightedge, but besides that I'm an honest guy. I don't drink and I don't smoke. And I don't go forcing myself down the crowd's throat! (The crowd cheers)."

Cris-"CM Punk have you ever been sick?"

Punk-"Trust me Cris I've been sick plenty of times."

Cris-"And have you ever had to take medication Punk?"

Punk-"You know...Now that you mention it. No. I haven't but I guess I'm gonna have to call my doctor about that aren't I?"

Cris-"There's no need Punk. Face it. The WWE was a sick place before I decided to bless it with me. I am the WWE's medication. Do you honestly think people tune into see the piece of crap of a champion in you? Do you think that the WWE is really behind you?"

Punk-"Hardy. If there's one thing I've had to go through my whole career it's adversity. And a bunch of words that you think are gonna leave a mark...well lets it face it Hardy. According to several Divas, you don't quite live up to the hype. (The crowd cheers loudly.) Check it out Cris. You can't come out here and claim you're the biggest thing to happen to this company. Your not! (crowd cheers when he says this they die down.) You can't be medication to a company that was never sick and if you think for moment that I wanna be you than you have no idea what your talking about! But Hardy, I'll give you this. You are medication to me. You're gonna make me feel a lot better. You see I lost my match yesterday by DQ when I beat the hell out of Lance Cade the special referee but that's not why I need to feel better. You make me sick. And kicking your ass is gonna make me feel a whole lot better Cris. (CM Punk drops the mic and gets in Cris' face.)

Cris-"I suggest you keep your words to your self because no one cares about you. But I do know what I care about...I care about what's gonna happen to you if I get my hands on you Punk. So with that being said. I suggest you go back to wrestling school because this is not how you challenge someone of my caliber...Although...CM Punk. I accept your informal challenge!

J.R-"Did you hear that king? Cris Hardy vs CM Punk later on tonight."

King-"What a match!"

(The crowd is very lively and rowdy.)

Cris Hardy drops the mic and his music plays as he holds his championship up in the air and then walks away from Punk. Cris walks up the ramp backwards holding his title up as CM Punk stands on the ropes facing Cris and holds up his championship.

J.R-"What a way to kick off Monday Night Raw."

-Fade into Commerical-

After a few matches and segments involving Adamle. Chris Jericho cuts a promo about CM Punk and how the WWE title belongs to him and he'll get his revenge on Punk for taking the easy way out. Jeff Hardy walks onto the interview and tells Jericho he deserved nothing. And thus a backstage brawl ensued leading to a match that Jeff Hardy won via Disqualification when Lance Cade and Y2J double teamed him. This led to CM Punk making a save. Later on in the night CM Punk was interviewed by Maria backstage.

Maria-"CM Punk, tonight you face one the best of the best in Cris Hardy. How are you feeling?"

Punk-"Besides feeling antsy, I'm kinda thirsty but I'm ready for him. It's arrogant people like him that don't deserve what they want....Well tonight, I'm gonna show him that he's gonna deserve what he has coming to him."

Cris Hardy walks into the Raw Zone and whispers something into Maria's ear. She giggles and shifts the microphone to him. Cris whispers something else in her ear and she bites her lip and her eyes roll back.

Cris-"That's for later. But in a few minutes Maria...I'll be doing to Punk, what I'm doing now, just on a larger scale. I'm gonna make everyone forget about Punk."

Punk-"What you can't say it too me?"

Cris-"Maria...tell CM Punk, that I don't waste my breath on no bodies (He walks off)."

Maria-"Cris said that he doesn't waste his time on nobodies."

Punk-"I heard him..."

-Fade out into commerical-

The main event is finally up. The bell rings three times and the Lillian Garcia gets ready to announce the match.

Lillian-"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a non-title match, scheduled for one fall."

This fire burns comes on and the crowd delivers a massive sized pop to the hugely over CM Punk. CM Punk comes out to his music pumped and speaking to the crowd. He goes to one side to the top of the ramp and yells and motions to come on with both hands and arms. He then goes to the middle of the ramp and begins to make his way to the ring.

Lillian-"Making his way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois. Weighing in at 220 pounds. He is the WWE Champion! C.M Punk!"

CM Punk goes to pose from the apron while climbing the ropes. He takes the belt off of his waist and holds it high above his head. He jumps off the ropes and into the ring. He comes forward and holds the WWE title up. He jumps in place and moves his neck around to loosen it up. He handed his world title too the ref and took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. His music stopped. The ref gave the title to someone on the outside.

Lillian-"And his opponent..."

Tear Away began to play through out the arena and a chorus of organized boo's came in hard as Cris Hardy made his way out. He stood at the top of the ramp and looked around. He always held his belt with his right hand and now this right hand slowly raised that championship belt over his head to let everyone know that he is the champion.

Lillian-"From Cameron, North Carolina. Weighing in at 227 pounds, he is the Intercontinental champion. The one and the only....Cris Hardy."

Cris continued his decent down the ramp starring punk down while holding his belt by the strap at his side. He starred down a fan at the end of the ramp and smiled. He slid into the ring after a short jog into the ring and holds the title up as he stands up tall. The lighting from his entrance goes back to normal and Cris hands his belt to the ref and he jumps up and down, bending his neck in preperation. The ref hands the title belt to someone on the outside and the two competitors meet in the middle of the ring and talk trash to each other. The ref gets inbetween them and then rings the bell and moves out the way.

Cris capitalizes on Punk's trash talking by kicking him in the gut. Punk bends over in pain while Cris drives his forearm into Punk's back. Punk falls to his knees and shows pain but Cris doesn't stop. He drives his shin into Punk's back causing Punk to extend his back in pain and scream. Cris does it again this time mocking the way CM Punk cracks his knuckle. Cris brings Punk back up to his feet but still bent over. He brings his knee, more like low thigh, to his face and as Punk's torso rises in pain Cris back Punks into the ropes and slings him across. As Punk is coming back Cris leaps into the air and attempts a single leg lariat.

Punk ducks underneath the attack and heads into the ropes again. Cris gets up immediately and turns into a returning Punk's clothesline. Cris drops onto his back and holds his neck. Punk drops down to deliver and elbow drop ontop his chest. It connects. Punk gets up quickly and drops another one down. And repeats for a third time. He pins Cris, hooking only his right leg.

1...2...

Cris gets his shoulder up with a whole second to spare. He's still holding that neck as Punk goes lifts Cris up into an upright position. Punk drives his shin to the back of Cris Hardy with a loud smacking sound coming from Punk's kick pads. Punk pushes Cris onto his back and drops another elbow and locks in a headlock. Cris turned onto his stomach and pushed up off the mat bringing Punk up with him. Cris tried to pick him up but Punk put his weight down to stop him. Cris backs into the ropes ushering the ref to count to five unless Punk breaks the hold. Punk holds onto it up until 4 and lets go not wanting to be DQ'ed. Cris ducks underneath the ropes creating a barrier between himself and Punk as the ref has to stop Punk from attacking Cris. The ref makes sure Punk waits for Cris to get back in the ring. Cris does and this time they meet in the middle of the ring for a tie-up. Cris over powers Punk into the corner. The ref counts.

1...2...3...4

Cris lets go of the tie up and throws his hands up in the air, signaling he's doing nothing wrong. With his speed, he drives his hand across the face of Punk, slapping him. Punk's cheek was red and he was angry. It was a blatant sign of dis-respect and Punk would have none of it. He lunged at Hardy Lou thesz style and drove his right hands at Cris's head, which Hardy tried to block with his arms covering his head. The ref started to count but Punk wasn't having any of it. He wanted to hurt Hardy. He stood up and began stomping on Hardy's gut. Hardy rolled out of the ring. CM Punk grabbed onto the top rope and moved his feet in place anxiously. Hardy stood up facing the crowd and took a swing at one of the guys in a dazed manner. He turned around only to be met with a plancha from over the top rope. Punk began punching away as....

-We go to commercial-

J.R-"Welcome back folks and during the commerical break..."

Footage of the live action and what happend during the break is shown simultaneously. Hardy delievering a drop toe hold into the ring post is shown while the action in the ring is Hardy putting Punk in the corner mocking him.*

"Cris Hardy took a vicious turn. Using the outside as a weapon."

The action then focuses back in on Hardy who runs full speed at Punk. He's mocking Punk now, using his own move. Delivering the step up knee to the face on Punk the corner. He holds Punk's head in bulldog position. He starts to run forward but Punk pushes him off. Cris turns around and runs at Punk. Punk breathing hard has little time to avoid this but does but driving his foot to the side of Cris' head. The two go down.

1...2...3...4...5...

At this time both mean try to make it up but are staggering.

6...7...8..

Punk is the first one up and heads over to Hardy. He punches him a few times and lifts his head up. He then delivers a slap with his left hand to Hardy's face, a slap with his right to Hardy's face, a kick to his knee, and then spins around as if to a spinning disk punch but Hardy ducks under it and grabs Punk with his arm around punks neck and Punk's arm over it. Hardy has Punk in a Urange but Hardy hoists him into the air like he was going for a suplex. He then brings Punk down to the first position but slams him down this time. He hooks a leg.

1..2..

Punk gets his shoulder up. Cris pins him again but gets a one count this time. Frustrated he un-loads on Punk. Punching him until the ref pulls him off. He yells at the ref for a bit and then goes back to Punk who's trying to get up. He stomps on Punk, who's on his side now. He picks him up and and stands him, Punk is all wobbily, struggling to stay up. Hardy then jumps up and hits punk with a single leg lariat. He crawls over to Punk in a hurry and pins him.

1...2..

Another near fall as Punk gets his shoulder up. Cris instructs the ref to count again as he pushes his weight down on Punk.

1...2..

Punk has time now, kicking out. Cris gets frustrated and locks him in a sleeper hold. Punk is struggling as Cris applies even more pressure. He slowly rises up to his feet forcing Cris to stand too. Punk sends a couple of elbows into Cris' abs. Cris lets go of Punk. Punk rises up and strikes Hardy with quick punches and then backs him into the ropes. Punk whips Hardy across the ring and as Hardy is running back towards Punk, Punk hits a single leg lariat. He starts to get pumped up. CM Punk motions to the crowd that he's pumped. He stands Hardy up and whips him into the corner. Punk then runs at Hardy climbing the the second rope to drive his knee into Hardy's head. He then hooks Cris' head into a headlock and delivers a running bulldog. Punk gets up and motions for the GTS. He stalks Hardy waiting for him to get up. Hardy slowly rises to his feet. He turns around and is hoisted onto CM Punk's shoulder. The crowd rises.

Hardy gets out of it and lands behind Punk. Hardy pulls Punk's hair back so his back is arched over. Cris then drives his knee into the back of Punks head and lifts him up into a power slam position. Punk's body draped onto the shoulder of Hardy. Cris taunts the crowd signaling for the end. Punk kicks his legs and jumps off landing behind Hardy. Hardy turns around and is hoisted on to Punk's shoulder again. The crowd once again rises to it's feet. Punk lifts hardy over his head and brings him down onto his knee for the Go To Sleep. Hardy is out. Punk goes for the cover.

1...2...thr-

Jericho hits the ring and attacks Punk. CM Punk tries fighting back but to no aveil. Jericho and Punk go at it. Hardy gets up after a while and joins in on the beating of Punk. Punk is helpless. Jeff Hardy then runs down to the ring and helps Punk out. Cris Hardy and Chris Jericho flee smiling as Raw goes off the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is folks. My first attempt at a wrestling fic. I guess the hardest part of doing this considering I'm using my own version of the WWE is booking everything else to fit in with this timeline. Considering it follows the career of one wrestler though, this shouldn't be hard at all. Especially since this only spotlights his journey. Through the WWE. Stay alert for the next chapter, which features another Cris Hardy promo, an announcement regarding a match at Survivor Series, and a tag team match featuring Jeff Hardy and CM Punk vs Chris Jericho and Cris Hardy (it's like vitamin C all over again;] ).

Let me know what you think.


End file.
